


Accidental Kittens

by foxesbox



Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Gen, Magic, its very nice, marvin done fucked up, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Marvin’s spell goes a little wrong and now there are cats on the dining table.





	Accidental Kittens

Chase was almost surprised when he walked into the main room and saw a large group of cats and kittens on the table. Almost, anyway, until he saw Marvin standing with a spell book open next to him and a confused look on his face. Chase walked over to the table and instantly was approached by a small ginger cat with a white patch on it’s back that Chase could’ve sworn looked like a ‘b’.

Marvin finally noticed him and smiled at him before looking at the cats. “So, I’m going to be completely honest,” He started, scratching the back of his neck. “This is entirely my fault.”

Chase laughed and shook his head. “It’s fine dude, they’re pretty cute like this.”

He picked up who he assumed was Bing, gently petting his head. The cat seemed content with the affection, and Chase noticed the lighter patches around his eyes. Yep, this was Bing.

He looked around at the others, wondering if he could figure out who they each were.

The greyish-blue adult cat laying down by himself was clearly Google. Obviously, he was unimpressed by this sudden change. Chase put Bing down and reached over to pet Google who at first did nothing but ended up nuzzling against his hand. “See, Gee, it’s not too bad,” Chase said quietly to the cat.

Next were the pair curled up together. A black and white tuxedo cat with a grey and white cat laying over it. Chase laughed. This had to be Dark and Will. He walked closer and held his hand out. Dark seemed uninterested, perfectly content with sleeping until the situation ended, while Will gladly accepted the affection, purring rather loud. Dramatic, of course.

Next was Doc, who was surprisingly a kitten. A tiny Siamese kitten. Chase put his hands together and held them close to Doc, who hesitantly stepped on and sat down. Chase lifted him up close. “Well aren’t you just a cutie, huh?”

He felt claws on his leg and suddenly there was a kitten on his shoulder. A tuxedo cat like Dark was, although markings were slightly different. This one was Bim for sure. He gave Doc some attention before putting him back down and petting Bim, who purred and nuzzled his hand before climbing down and meowing, running under the table. Chase bent down and saw Bim running over to a shaking kitten hidden against the leg of the table. A small, blind sphynx kitten.

“Host, buddy? Is that you?”

The kitten seemed to react to Chase’s voice, stumbling forward with the support of Bim and knocking into Chase’s leg.

“I’m gonna pick you up, ok?” Chase warned, carefully picking both kittens up, placing Bim back on his shoulder and holding Host in his hands. He turned to Marvin.

“How long do you think it’s gonna take to reverse this?” He asked.

“I have no clue, honestly,” Marvin said before noticing Host and cursing. He conjured up a cardboard box and placed it on the floor with some blankets. “Keep him in there for now so he doesn’t get into any trouble.”

Chase did that, putting Bim in there too for company. He stood back up, noticing two other cats on the table he hadn’t see yet. A small Selkirk kitten and another ginger cat, this time one with a white band over its eyes.

The ginger cat was clearly Jay, with his hyper energy. Chase happily gave him attention and listened to the loud purrs. He then turned to the other cat.

“Now, who could this little cutie be?” He asked, leaning down to be eye level with it. The cat moved forwards slightly and tapped Chase’s nose with his paw. Chase laughed.

“Cute, although that doesn’t tell me who you are.”

The cat stayed still for a minute before jumping off the table and running in circles. Chase stated, confused for a minute, before grinning.

“Anti, is that you?”

The cat stopped upon hearing his name and jumped back up onto the table, meowing and nuzzling against Chase’s hand. Chase pet him and shook his head. “Wouldn’t’ve expected this, if I’m honest.”

It was a few hours later when Marvin finally jumped up, a proud look on his face. “I figured it out! Now if I just-” He turned around, seeing Chase on the floor with cats and kittens climbing all over him, or sleeping on him. “…Chase, I can turn them back now.”

Chase pouted but giggled when Bing nuzzled against his neck.

“Can’t we keep them like this for a bit longer?”

Marvin just sighed, although the smile on his face showed his answer. He sat facing Chase and joined him in giving their friends some attention.


End file.
